Hey Mama
Lyrics Hunter with Teen Justice Boys: Be my woman, girl, I'mma (Be your man) Be my woman, girl, I'll (Be your man) Monique: Yes I be your woman Yes I be your baby Yes I be whatever that you tell me when you ready Yes I be your girl, forever your lady You ain't never gotta worry, I'm down for you baby Best believe that when you need that I'll provide that you will always have it I'll be on deck keep it in check When you need that I'mma let you have it Erin (and Savannah): You beatin' drum like dum di di dey I love the dirty rhythm you play I wanna hear you calling my name Like (hey mama mama hey mama mama) (Hunter: Hey) Erin with Savannah, Hunter and Teen Justice Girls: Banging the drum like dum di di dey I know you want it in the worst way I wanna hear you calling my name Like hey mama mama hey mama mama (Hunter: Hey) Hunter (with Teen Justice Boys): Be my woman, girl, I'mma (Be your man) Be my woman, girl, I'll (Be your man) Erin: Yes I do the cooking Yes I do the cleaning Yes I keep the nana real sweet for your eating Yes you be the boss yes I be respecting Whatever that you tell me 'cause it's (with Randy: game you be spitting) Randy: Best believe that when you need that I'll provide that you will always have it I'll be on deck keep it in check When you need that I'mma let you have it Erin (and Savannah): You beatin' drum like dum di di dey I love the dirty rhythm you play I wanna hear you calling my name Like (hey mama mama hey mama mama) (Hunter: Hey) Erin and Savannah with Hunter and Teen Justice Girls: Banging the drum like dum di di dey I know you want it in the worst way I wanna hear you calling my name Like hey mama mama hey mama mama (Hunter: Hey) Hunter (with Teen Justice Boys): Be my woman, girl, I'mma (Be your man) Be my woman, girl, I'll (Be your man) Monique: Whole crew got the juice Your junk game the truth My screams is the proof Them other dudes get the deuce I might speed in the coupe Leaving this interview It ain't nothin' new, I been with you None of them bitches ain't taking you, Just tell them to make a U (Erin: Make a U) Huh, that how it be, I come first like debuts, huh So baby when you need that, give me that word I'm no good, I'll be bad for my baby Savannah: So I make sure that he's getting his share So I make sure that his baby take care Erin and Monique: So I make sure mama, toes on my knees Keep him, please, rub him down, be a lady and a freak (Erin: Oh) Erin (and Savannah): You beatin' drum like dum di di dey I love the dirty rhythm you play I wanna hear you calling my name Like (hey mama mama hey mama mama) (Hunter: Hey) Erin with Savannah, Hunter and Teen Justice Girls: Banging the drum like dum di di dey I know you want it in the worst way I wanna hear you calling my name Like hey mama mama hey mama mama (Hunter: Hey) Hunter (with Teen Justice Boys): Be my woman, girl, I'mma (Be your man) Be my woman, girl, I'll (Be your man) Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs